


Let's skip the Party

by Mamastark98, RoxanneDarknight (Mamastark98)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamastark98/pseuds/Mamastark98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamastark98/pseuds/RoxanneDarknight
Summary: Olivia convinces Alex to skip a party.





	Let's skip the Party

Olivia smiled softly as she watched Alex get ready. Smiling she stood and walked up to Alex. Olivia fought a grin aas she wrapped her arms around Alex's waist, and rested her chin on Alex's shoulder. 

"You're distracting me." Alex said with fond smile. 

"I'm not doing anything." Olivia said pressing a kiss to Alex's neck. 

"You're very distracting without doing anything, 'Liv." Alex said fixing her lipstick. 

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Olivia said smiling. 

"What are you up to 'Liv?" Alex asked turning around to face her girlfriend. 

"I was thinking-" Olivia started only to be interrupted by Alex. 

"No." Alex said glaring at Olivia.

"You dont even know what I was going to say." Olivia said looking offended. 

"Yes I do." Alex said untangling herself from her girlfriend.

"What was I going to say then?" Olivia asked crossing her arms. 

"You were going say let's skip the party and stay in and have sex." Alex said putting her hands on her hips.

"No I wasn't." Olivia said fighting a smile. Alex was adorable and totally right.

"Ok what were you going to say then?" Alex asked raising her eyebrow.

"I was going to say that you look absolutely gorgeous. We should skip the party because neither of us want to deal with politicians tonight. We can order chinese and watch a movie together and cuddle and later if you feel like it we can have sex." Olivia said tugging her girlfriend close. 

"That's what I said. You just made it longer." Alex said rolling her eyes in exasperation. 

"So I win?" Olivia asked with a grin.

"Fine. We can skip the party but you have to attend the gala next month." Alex said giving Olivia a stern look.

"Of course Love." Olivia saisaid with a grin as she went to order Chinese.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can find me on Tumblr   
> @depressedpansexualshipper


End file.
